


Broken Sweetheart (Thatch x OC)

by ChloeMewMew



Category: One Piece
Genre: Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Heartache, Love at First Sight, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMewMew/pseuds/ChloeMewMew
Summary: "My Kid is beautiful!" The drunk man exclaimed. "Juss all them hood'ums that chase 'er!"The bartender kept nodding only half listening to the man ramble. It had been a slow night for a Friday."My girl won' eve'n believe in love." He sombered.
Relationships: Thatch (One Piece)/Original Female Character(s)





	Broken Sweetheart (Thatch x OC)

  
"My Kid is beautiful!" The drunk man exclaimed. "Juss all them hood'ums that chase 'er!"

The bartender kept nodding only half listening to the man ramble. It had been a slow night for a Friday.

"My girl won' eve'n believe in love." He sombered. "Says she won't believe in nothing she hasn't seen." The man slouched over the bar nursing his drink.

"What about you and her ma? Has she seen how the two of you are?" The barkeep hummed absently as he started cleaning a glass.

"My wife skipped town a month after she was born. Never looked back." The man smiled sadly downing his beer.

The bartender paused a moment from his idle work to shift. He hadn't meant to make this guy feel worse. His eyes trailed the rest of the bar thinking of how to respond. It was late, near 1am, so other than him and the guy currently swaying, they were the only ones there.

"S'okay." The man shrugged as he stumbled from the chair. "Nothin' for it."

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?! You can barely stand!" The Bartender warned as he hopped the bar just in time to catch the big oaf.

"Home! Before the warden checks in!" The drunk snickered standing straight and attempting to shimmy to the door. Except he tripped on his own feet and was caught by the annoyed barkeep. 

"Look I will give you a lift! Just stay put while I lock up, yea?" The bartender sighed as he helped the man back to the bar.

"Oh I see!" The man accused leaning on the bar as the bartender quickly finished clean-up, and grabbed his things.

"You see what?" He asked, clearly lost.

"You wan'ta steal 'er! Dun'cha!" The man huffed accusingly.

"Not sure that I follow, but whatever buddy." The bartender grumbled, pulling the man up and walking out the back of the bar to his car.

After he got the guy in the vehicle and the man's address, all the while being told to 'keep his hands off her', he ran to finish locking up. 

When he got back to the car the man was snoring loudly slumped in the passenger seat of his SUV. Stroking the scar by his left eye he wondered exactly what he was thinking. He probably should have just called the man a cab. Though he wouldn't have been able to sleep if he didn't make sure this guy got home safe. The guy looked like a clown with his red bulb-like nose and blue lipstick.

He turned to make sure his passenger was still properly buckled before starting the engine. He really wished he had gotten this guy's name now that he thought about it. The drive from the bar to the man's home was short and quiet. The bartender yawned as he parked behind the F150 Pickup already parked in the driveway.

"He buddy! We're here!" He nudged the snoring lump. "Come on! Your bed has got to be better than my seats!"

He was still nudging the guy when a light knock hit his window. Turning towards his window he lost his breath. He was suddenly very aware of his disheveled clothes and greasy pompadour. Outside his window stood a beautiful young woman wearing an oversized t-shirt, and a messy bun on top of her head. He quickly turned off the engine and started to get out of the car.

"Is there a reason you're parked in my driveway?" She asked curtly.

"I was giving this guy a ride home… does he not live here?" The barkeep asked nervously. 

She looked past him at the drunk passenger and sighed. "Yea, that's my dad. Sorry about him."

"No trouble at all. Do you want me to help you get him inside?" He smiled reassuringly.

"No, thank you. You've done more than I could have asked for just by bringing him home for me."

"Well honestly, I doubt I could have lived with it if I had dumped him in a cab this late at night." He awkwardly explained.

"Thanks, My name is Rachel by the way." She said offering her hand. 

"Thatch, it's nice to meet you. But shouldn't we be getting you dad to a bed?" He accepted her handshake. "At least I'm assuming he's your dad." 

"Yea, sorry. Most of the guys that come around here aren't very respectful. Many are looking for my mom." She smiled lopsidedly. "My dad's name is Buggy by the way."

Thatch shut his door making his way over to the passengers side to assist Buggy from his seat. The man was a rock, completely dead to the world. Thatch wrestled him from the car and kicked the door shut.

"You sure you can get him inside by yourself? He's kinda heavy." Thatch practically had to drag the sleeping man.

Biting her lip in thought she nodded in agreement. "Alright, some help getting him to his bed would be appreciated."

She lead Thatch inside and showed him where to drop Buggy at. After helping put the big man to bed, Rachel offered him a coffee for the trouble. An offer he accepted readily. His mind swirling with thoughts of being able to see this beautiful woman for a moment longer.


End file.
